


baby please come home

by montecarlos



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Secret Santa, well sort of a pending divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: Marc shakes his head. “No, you have to stick with whoever you have. I’m sure it’s not that bad- anyways, I have to go and try catch Valentino. He’s not getting out of it this year!” Before Jorge can argue, Marc is gone, presumably to dodge Uccio and stake out the Yamaha garage. His eyes flicker down to the crumpled paper, on which a familiar name sits.Dani Pedrosa.The name of his soon to be ex husband.
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa, Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	baby please come home

**Author's Note:**

> I know I wrote you something already, and Christmas is more or less over and I wanted you to have this a little earlier, but this is for you, Jazz. I wanted you to have some fluffy Christmas goodness and to show you that you are amazing and you deserve the world. Sadly, I cannot give you the world, but I can give you your favourites again. Merry Christmas, my bro. I love you loads. 
> 
> Thank you to L for sorting out the secret santa chart, and to my body for just holding out on the illness a bit longer for me to finish this. Sorry for any mistakes, I'll correct them later.

Jorge hated the concept of Secret Santa with a passion, and he cursed whichever driver was the one who had organised it in the first place. His money was on Marc, who had bounded up to him with a wide grin on his face, holding out one of his race helmets.  
  
“We’re holding Secret Santa this year,” His teammate had said in a tone that spoke of non-negotiation. “You pick a name out of the helmet. If it’s your own, you can put it back. If not, you buy that rider a gift and there’s a limit. You’re not allowed to buy whoever it is a Lamborghini,”  
  
“If I get Vale, I’m making no promises,” Jorge sighs as he reaches in and tugs a square of paper free from the helmet. He feels Marc’s dark eyes on himself as he unfurls the paper, his heart immediately sinking as he reads the name.  
  
“I want to draw another name,” Jorge says, twisting the paper into an untidy ball. “I can’t-”  
  
“Is it yourself?”  
  
“No, but-”  
  
Marc shakes his head. “No, you have to stick with whoever you have. I’m sure it’s not that bad- anyways, I have to go and try catch Valentino. He’s not getting out of it this year!”

Before Jorge can argue, Marc is gone, presumably to dodge Uccio and stake out the Yamaha garage. His eyes flicker down to the crumpled paper, on which a familiar name sits.  
  
_Dani Pedrosa._  
  
The name of his soon to be ex husband.  
  
They haven’t spoken since Dani served the divorce papers on Jorge a few months ago. Jorge still hasn’t signed them yet and he knows his lawyer is going spare over it, but he knows that they need his signature. He and Dani have thankfully managed to avoid one another, with Jorge trying to concentrate on making the Honda work and Dani busy with his testing role at KTM - but it still stings. The break-up of their marriage wasn’t amicable in any way, and Jorge hadn’t wanted it, but Dani was too hurt by the Honda situation. Jorge didn’t really blame him, but it still cut deep the day that Dani had packed his bags and moved back to Geneva, leaving his wedding ring on the table.  
  
Jorge pushes the thoughts to one side, deciding to pay a visit to the only person who had supported him throughout the entire situation. He barely manages to knock on the door before it’s wrenched open -  
  
“Marc, I fucking told you I’ll do it-” Valentino pauses, glancing down at Jorge. “What are you doing here, Yorg?”  
  
Jorge spots the piece of paper clutched in Valentino’s hand. “I see he finally managed to corner you...who did you get?”  
  
“I can’t tell you that,” Valentino crumples the paper up into his fist. “Why are you here? Don’t tell me you called him up drunk again, because I swear to god-”  
  
Jorge shoves the piece of paper into Valentino’s hand wordlessly.  
  
He watches as the Italian’s blue eyes widen ever so slightly, his hand moving to grab hold of Jorge’s jacket, tugging the Honda rider into his motorhome. “Fuck, you better come inside, I’ll get the wine,”  
  
Valentino slumps against the soft cushions of his couch, reading over the slip of paper that Jorge had passed him. “What are you going to do?”  
  
“Well, isn’t it obvious? We should swap - I’ll have whoever you picked and you can pick something for Dani,”  
  
Valentino shakes his head, shoving the paper back into Jorge’s hand. “No, no way. You think I’d be any better at picking a present for your ex-husband than you? A man who is still _in love with said ex-husband_?”  
  
“Vale- he’ll just reject any present that I get him - he’s not interested, and he's not my ex husband, not yet,"  
  
“Then you need to think of something extra special then, don’t you Romeo? I mean, you convinced Pedrosa to date you once upon a time, and say yes to a marriage proposal. A gift for the man you still love should be no problem,” Valentino is wearing that dangerous smile on his face, and Jorge wants nothing more than to punch him.  
  
“That was different...he loved me back then,” Jorge murmurs, glancing down at the paper again. It hurts even reading over Dani’s name - trying to ignore the sting of pain in his chest at the absence of the Lorenzo that used to be in his estranged husband’s name - on the back of his helmet, on the back of his leathers - the Lorenzo name was one of the first things to go, tossed aside almost immediately.  
  
“Yorg,” Valentino says quietly. “He still does love you. Yes, he left you and that fucking hurt, but don’t you think that it didn’t hurt him too?”  
  
Jorge doesn’t want to think about that. He crumples the paper up into his fist and grabs the bottle of wine that Valentino hands him wordlessly. They end up slumped on the couch together, taking it in turns to swig from the bottle, Jorge enjoying the buzzed feeling that slowly creeps over his bones.  
  
“So who did you get in Secret Santa?” Jorge slurs, blinking a few times to dispel the spinning room. “You still didn’t tell me,”  
  
“Isn’t that the point of Secret Santa? It’s secret, Yorg,”  
  
“It’s not me is it?”  
  
Valentino snorts. “Of course it’s not you, one Philipp Plein jacket and you’d be sorted,”  
  
“Well, Marc was pretty adamant that there was a limit anyways, you might have had to actually think about it for once-” Jorge teases, not missing the slight flinch that rolls off Valentino’s shoulders when he mentions his new teammate. “It’s Marc isn’t it?”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Valentino mutters under his breath as he finishes off the wine. “I wouldn’t know what to get the little bastard, even if I had him, which I don’t,”

Jorge grins widely. “You _so got_ the little bastard, and you have no idea what to get him,”  
  
Valentino huffs. “Well, he’s what 26? What do the young ones even want these days?”  
  
“Vale, it’s Marc. You could give him a signed photo of yourself, and he’d think it was the best gift he’s ever been given,”  
  
Valentino for once, doesn’t reply. Jorge only smirks in response before he remembers the paper crumpled in his own pocket and his own problem.  
  


* * *

  
Jorge wakes up the next morning in his motorhome, his head banging and internally cursing Valentino Rossi and his italian wine. He can feel the slip of paper that is still crumpled within his pocket - almost taunting him in a way - yanking it free of his pocket, he twists it around in his fingers.  
  
The name of his estranged husband still continues to taunt him.  
  
He thinks about what he had gotten Dani for their last Christmas together, it seems like a lifetime ago - back when Dani was at Honda and he was at Ducati - the pile of presents for his husband was as huge as always, and even now, he barely remembers what he ended up buying Dani. He just remembers the wide smile on Dani’s lips as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss against Jorge’s lips.  
  
“I love you,”  
  
It still stings, even now. He’s not made plans for this Christmas, he knows that his mother will probably invite him home but he doesn’t want to see her pitying stares when she looks down at the gold ring that still encircles his finger and he certainly doesn’t want to think about his father’s reaction. Chicho hadn’t even attended his and Dani’s wedding, choosing to stay in Majorca instead, he certainly doesn’t want to give his father the satisfaction of seeing him broken and soon to be divorced.  
  
Jorge finds himself staring down at his wedding ring - he’s kept it on even now, after all the hurt - not wanting to admit that it was over. He remembers when Dani had slid it onto his finger with shaking hands, his smile wide and genuine - it was a clear contrast to the day that Dani had pulled his ring off with tears streaming down his cheeks, handing it back to Jorge.  
  
“Dani, please we can work this out-”  
  
“I’m sorry, Jorge, but you hurt me and you lied to me and I can’t do this anymore,” Dani says with a sob. “I’m so sorry,”  
  
Jorge shakes his head as though to dispel the memories, his eyes once again moving over the crumpled paper, almost willing the name to change before his eyes, but it remains the same, almost taunting.  
  


* * *

  
In Jorge’s defence, he is _trying_ . He spends half a day wandering around Lugano, trying to find something for his estranged husband, but the problem is that he knows Dani. He knows Dani _too well_ . He is not a man who would enjoy a luxury sweater or some fancy aftershave, Jorge remembers a few years back when he’d presented Dani with an expensive cashmere sweater. Dani had smiled and thanked him for it, but Jorge knew him well enough to know that he didn’t _love_ it. Jorge pauses at the underwear section, before talking himself out of buying the red silk boxer shorts - it’s probably not the best gift to give your soon to be ex-husband.  
  
Watches are also out of the question - he knows that Dani would never replace the one that his father had bought him when he had won his first 250cc championship, and Dani has never been one for jewellery other than his wedding ring and the gold chain that Jorge had bought him for their first anniversary as a couple. Jorge huffs exasperatedly as he passes the cashmere scarves - Dani has never been one for scarves, not even to hide the marks from Jorge’s lips back when they started dating.  
  
He ends up leaving the shopping centre empty-handed and frustrated, collapsing into the driving seat of his Honda as he watches the snow gently fall against the window. He wasn’t expecting to find the perfect present, but it’s disheartening to not find anything. His thoughts turn to the thought of someone else pressing a gentle kiss against Dani’s forehead and whispering Feliz Navidad against his skin, of someone presenting Dani with a present and watching the smile on his face -  
  
Jorge doesn’t realise how hard he’s gripping the steering wheel. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and calls the one person he knows he can always vent to.  
  
“Ciao?” Valentino sounds slightly breathless, as though he’s been exercising. “What do you want, Yorg? I’m kinda busy,”  
  
“I couldn’t find anything to buy Dani, he’s going to hate anything I buy,” Jorge wishes his voice wasn’t so whiny, but he can’t stop himself. He hears a shuffle on the other line and a heavy sigh as Valentino tells someone to go back to bed. “Am I interrupting something?”  
  
“No-no, not at all,” Valentino coughs. “Why are you calling me about it?”  
  
Jorge frowns. “It’s like three in the afternoon. What on earth were you doing?”  
  
“Nothing,” Valentino says a little too quickly. “Why don’t you just buy him something like you bought him last year?”  
  
Jorge remains silent. “I was married to him last year,”  
  
“So?”  
  
“So last year, I got him something different, if you know what I mean-”  
  
There’s a long pause. “I really don’t want to hear the rest of this story,” Valentino cuts in. “I really don’t want to know about yours and Dani’s sex life,”  
  
“What sex life? We don’t have one anymore,” Jorge knows that he sounds self-deprecating but he really can’t stop himself. “We did when he loved me,” He pauses, feeling the hurt twist deep inside his chest. He knows deep down that Dani does still love him, they’ve been together for so long that those feelings simply don’t die - but Dani doesn’t want to be _with him_ \- and that hurts the most.  
  
Valentino sighs. “He still does love you. God knows why-” He hesitates. “Why don’t you get him something special?”  
  
“He’s not interested in getting back together,” Jorge tries not to think of all the drunken phone calls that he has placed to Dani since they - well, Dani - made the decision to get a divorce. “He’s still mad that I won’t sign the papers,”  
  
“How long has it been now?”  
  
“Two months since his lawyer served me the papers. All they need is my signature on them, and I just can’t do it -” Jorge stops. “I just don’t want it to be real. If I sign them, it means that he is really gone-”  
  
“But you can’t keep him married to you, Jorge,” Valentino’s voice is calm and steady. “That’s not fair on you or him. You have to let him go eventually,”  
  
“I know that, I just don’t want to,”  
  
Valentino sighs. There’s a shuffle on the other end of the line and the unmistakable sound of lips meeting skin, Jorge is sure he hears the sharp intake of breath from his ex-teammate. “I- I have to go,” Valentino’s voice is slightly strangled - however, before he can hang up, Jorge hears a giggle. A giggle that he knows all too well, a giggle that belongs to his new teammate.  
  
“Hold on, is that Marc with you?”  
  
Valentino hangs up.  
  


* * *

  
Jorge has no such luck shopping for gifts online either - he scrolls through webpages and blogs which declare how to get the best present for your husband, whilst texting Valentino to rib on the old bastard for a little longer. He knows that he and Marc have history, and that they probably fucked when Marc was a young fresh-faced 250cc champion and he held Valentino up as a god - the second part is probably still true - but Valentino’s blush at the thought of getting Marc a gift now makes perfect sense to the Majorcan.  
  
To: Old Bastard  
_Can’t believe you managed to get Márquez to sleep with you again after you kicked him off his bike in Sepang, whilst some of us can’t even get the love of our lives to look at us!!!_ _  
_ _  
_ _To_ : Yourgay  
_It’s a casual fling, that’s all. And I didn’t kick him off his bike. You’ll find something to get for Dani, maybe a pack of condoms for when he inevitably gets a new boyfriend?_ _  
_ _  
_ To: Old Bastard  
_You’re not funny._  
  
He’s tempted to call Valentino again but he doesn’t fancy hearing Valentino trying to keep Marc quiet. His eyes ghost over Valentino’s last message - about Dani potentially getting a new boyfriend - and it hurts Jorge more than he cares to admit. He doesn’t want to think about Dani moving on, and someone new touching Dani, someone kissing his lips and making him smile -  
  
Jorge resists the urge to punch a mirror, it’s not worth the broken glass or the stitches he would inevitably have to receive, but he fears he’s already got the bad luck. He’s tempted to just give up and just buy Dani a gift card for Alpinestars or a new pair of motorcycle gloves, though he fears that his gift may be misconstrued. He knows that he hurt his estranged husband, he knows he shouldn’t have lied but he was _scared_ . He remembers the moment that he told Dani the truth, and the expression on Dani’s face as the realisation had sunk in.  
  
_“No, no,” Dani shakes his head. “No, it’s not true. It’s just rumours. It’s just the press talking shit as always,”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“It’s not, Dani,” Jorge hates himself for the way that the expression on Dani’s face drops, the light dimming in his eyes. “It’s not lies this time,”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“It’s true?” Dani whispers with a widened gaze. “You’re going to Honda?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Jorge can’t bring himself to say yes, but the nod is enough to break Dani’s heart._ _  
_ _  
_ He wrenches himself out of the memory, his computer screen now blank. Jorge sighs heavily - there is no present that he could possibly get for Dani without betraying his true feelings. His phone suddenly beeps with a new message.  
  
From: Old Bastard  
_Think you may need to get Dani those condoms for Secret Santa!_  
  
There’s a link with the text - a link at Dani’s instagram. Jorge feels his heart wrench at the sight of Dani’s photo, now just one of himself, instead of him and Jorge at their wedding, his name restored to just Pedrosa - but that’s not what makes Jorge take notice. Dani rarely posts anything to his instagram and since their separation, it’s been strictly photos of himself kayaking or doing motocross in the mountains. But there’s a new photo - Dani with some other guy, there’s nothing strange about that upon first glance - but he’s got his arm wrapped tightly around the guy’s waist. The caption is classy cryptic Dani.  
  
**_26_danipedrosa_ ** : _good times with good company._  
  
Jorge doesn’t even realise he’s crying until he forces the screen to power down, Dani’s shy smile blurred by his own tears. He swears under his breath, wanting nothing more than to pull Dani away from this new guy, to tell him that nobody is ever going to come close to loving Dani the way he does. But he knows that he can’t. He can’t keep holding onto his estranged husband, he has to let go, no matter how much he wants to hold on.  
  
He blinks as though to dispel the image of Dani smiling and happy with the other man’s arm around him, as he reaches into his desk drawer and pulls the sheaf of papers that he has been avoiding for months now. Jorge glances over at the two names before he grabs a pen between shaking fingers and scrawls his name across the line that he was pretending never existed. Everything after that moment seems to blur into one as he grabs the box he was going to use for his own mother’s present and shoves the papers inside, slamming the lid shut with a heavy sigh, another sob threatening to rip itself from his throat.  
  


* * *

  
Jorge isn’t sure how Marc manages to corner everybody after a testing session to finally exchange their secret Santa gifts so close to Christmas, but the little bastard manages it. He’s even managed to make Cal take part, the British rider settling into a chair as he glances around the room. The gifts are all neatly placed in a pile on the table, whilst Marc, clad in a Santa hat, shepherds Valentino and Dani into the room. Jorge’s heart jumps at the sight of his estranged husband - Dani looks good in the KTM colours, the streak of grey-white more prominent than ever.  
  
Dark brown eyes meet green and Jorge swears he feels his heart stop. He’s knocked out of his thoughts by Marc pressing a large box into his hands. Before he can argue, the little bastard dashes back to the table, handing out presents looking like a crazed Santa, the hat bobbing up and down as he thrusts a massive parcel towards Dovi, who looks apprehensive. The pile of presents slowly grows smaller as Marc hands Jack something that looks suspiciously like a surfboard - but Jorge only has eyes for the box that he knows to be Dani’s present. The small Spaniard takes the box from his ex-teammate with something akin to fear in his eyes. Marc lingers for a little while, handing Valentino his and Jorge makes a mental note to rib the old bastard for that later, having seen the blush decorating the older man’s cheeks as his fingers brush against Marc’s -  
  
“Right,” Marc claps his hands. “Who wants to go first?”  
  
“How about the world champion?” Jack calls out.  
  
“I think you should go first, Miller. I want to know what your present is,” Pol fires back, everyone completely ignoring the faint blush staining Valentino’s cheeks. Thankfully, Jack takes the bait and tears into the wrapping paper with utter child-like joy.  
  
Jorge is pleased to find that he is correct, and a shiny new surfboard lays in Jack’s hands. He grins widely, his hands rubbing over the smooth fibreglass shell, taking in the custom paint job on the board. “Well, that’s definitely over the agreed price limit,” Pol says as he elbows his brother knowingly.  
  
Dovi is next, unwrapping what appears to be a pair of custom-made brand new motorcycle boots. He’s obviously impressed with the gift, expecting something like a toilet seat or the equivalent, whilst ignoring Marc’s pained sigh at obeying the price limit whilst Maverick grins widely. Jorge might have known the Yamaha rider was behind the gift, he’s always been one for sensitive and thoughtful gifts.  
  
Jorge watches with bated breath as the attention turns to Aleix who rips the paper off to find what appears to be a baby survival kit, which makes Pol howl with laughter at the side of his brother. Jorge glances around the room, his eyes settling on the silent smirk on Dovi’s face. Some of the other gifts are equally silly - Pol opens up a bottle of expensive looking champagne enclosed within a motorcycle boot that could only have come from Jack, whilst Valentino unwraps a pipe, a pair of slippers and a copy of _How to Enjoy Your Retirement_ . Everyone howls as Valentino glances down at the items with a confused expression on his face, with Cal laughing the hardest. Whilst others are a little more thoughtful - Fabio gifts Maverick a beautiful soft leather jacket, blushing deeply when the Spaniard smiles widely at him. Jorge doesn’t miss the longing expression that drifts between them, whilst Fabio unwraps what looks like an expensive Balenciaga sweater. Jorge wants to chuckle at the glee on Marc’s face and the dark thunder on Maverick’s at the sight of Fabio’s gift.  
  
But he can’t shake the ominous sensation building up in his chest, as the presents are unwrapped - his eyes drifting over to the big box in Dani’s arms. The attention soon turns to him - and he opens the paper to find an envelope with two plane tickets to Bali inside.  
  
“Well, that’s definitely not within the budget,” Marc says, as Jorge turns over the card. It’s simply signed -  
  
_from your secret Santa_ _  
_ _  
_ But Jorge knows that handwriting. His eyes flicker across the circle to meet the dark eyes of his estranged husband and he feels his mouth go dry. Dani glances away with blush dancing across his cheeks, as everyone focuses their attention on the present in his hands. Dani slowly opens the box, pulling the ribbon apart and Jorge feels his heart race as he watches the smaller man glance inside the box, pausing for a moment.  
  
“What is it, Dani?” Marc asks, breaking the silence. “What is it?”  
  
Dani slowly lifts out the sheaf of papers, his eyes flickering over the words. “They’re divorce papers-”  
  
Everyone’s eyes suddenly fall on Jorge. He stands up, the envelope slipping from his grasp as his eyes turn to Dani. “Dani, please, I can explain-”  
  
“Is this some kind of joke?” Dani whispers, his eyes filling with unshed tears. “You refuse to sign them for months and then you serve them to me as some sort of gift?”  
  
“Dani, please,” Jorge begins but the smaller man is already pushing past him as he leaves the room. Jorge hears the strangled sob as the door slams shut behind him.  
  
“What on earth did you get him, Jorge?” Marc asks, wide-eyed as he stares after the door Dani just left through.  
  
“The divorce papers,” Jorge mutters under his breath.  
  
“Yorg,” Valentino pops up at his elbow, shepherding him outside the door. “I think you should go after him,”  
  
“He doesn’t want me anywhere near him,”  
  
“You just finally served the divorce papers he’s been asking for to him in front of everyone we know. How would that make you feel?”  
  
Jorge groans under his breath. “I’m an asshole. I just thought that was the only thing he wanted more than anything, he’s been asking for them for months,”  
  
“When was the last time he asked?”  
  
Jorge thinks about it for a moment before he curses under his breath. “I don’t remember...but that doesn’t mean anything-”  
  
“I’m not saying that he changed his mind, but you literally gave him something that should have been private between the two of us in a room full of your colleagues. I’d be mad too,”  
  
“Fuck, I just thought that it’s the only thing he wanted. Why wouldn’t he be happy I’m finally ending the marriage like he wanted,”  
  
“Just go and talk to him instead of guessing,” Valentino says with a heavy sigh, looking older than his years if that were even possible. “You two need to talk things out,”  
  
Jorge hates himself for agreeing with the Italian, but he knows Valentino is right.  
  


* * *

  
With Dani and Jorge’s departures, the mood in the room has somewhat shifted, and Cal is quick to try and pull the mood back into a more positive one.  
  
“C’mon then babychamp, open yours up, you’re the last one,”  
  
Marc tears into the paper like a madman, finding a small box within the larger one. He pulls it free with a confused expression on his face.  
  
“What is it Márquez ? A wedding ring?” Aleix jokes as they watch Marc open the box slowly. His eyes suddenly widen at the sight before he slams it shut, his face paling as his eyes glance up to survey Valentino across the room.  
  
“Well, what is it?” Cal presses, only for Marc to stand up and fling himself into Valentino’s arms, closing the space between them with his lips. Valentino catches the shorter man, responding to the kiss with equal fervour as everyone looks on in silence with pale faces and wide eyes. Valentino finally pulls away after a minute, his cheeks red with blush as he surveys everyone still staring.  
  
“So what the fuck was it?” Cal breaks through the silence, only for Marc to hold up a silver chain, with a familiar earring attached to the end of it. “Are you actually serious, Vale?”  
  
“Dead serious,” Valentino says with a smirk, before his eyes flicker back to Marc. “Fancy continuing this elsewhere? I can give you the rest of your present,”  
  
Marc tugs on his wrist wordlessly and Valentino can only smirk as he’s pulled towards the door, sending a quick wink to Cal who replies with a middle finger.  
  


* * *

  
“Dani, Dani, please open the door,” Jorge knocks against the hard steel of the motorhome for what feels like the eighteenth time. He’s been sat outside for the past twenty minutes, pleading for Dani to let him inside. “Dani, I made a mistake and I’m sorry,” He whispers softly. “Just please let me in so we can talk about this,”  
  
The door reluctantly is pulled open and Dani stands in the doorway with reddened eyes and mussed hair. He remains silent as Jorge moves closer, his hands grasping at Dani’s shoulders, trying to pull the shorter man closer. “I’m so sorry Dani, I didn’t think-”  
  
“I just don’t understand,” Dani says quietly. “Why would you give me those papers?”  
  
“Because I thought you were finally moving on with that guy in your instagram story. You had asked for the papers for months, Dani. I thought it was over, I thought you’d be happy that I’d finally given up on us,”  
  
“Well, I wasn’t - moving on, I mean,” Dani mutters. “Michael is just a friend - I just, I guess I never expected you to give up on us,”  
  
“We’ve been apart for four months, and you made it clear that it was over, Dani,” Jorge bristles. “You gave me your ring back and told me you wanted a divorce,”  
  
“I know I did - but like seeing those papers today, finally signed - it made me realise that I’m not ready to let you go,” Dani admits, his face suddenly turning bright red.  
  
Jorge feels his mouth drop open as Dani continues, wringing his hands, his fingers moving to twist around the wedding band that is no longer there. “I just...I know that you made mistakes, and I made some mistakes too. But I-” A low sigh presses from between his lips. “I’m still in love with you and I think I always will be,”  
  
“Dani-”  
  
“And I understand if you don’t feel the same way anymore,” Dani bites down on his lip, his glance falling down to his feet. “I understand if you want the divorce-”  
  
He’s silenced by Jorge moving forward and claiming Dani’s lips for his own. They taste the same as they always did - that quintessential taste that is just _Dani_ . The older man immediately melts against him as Jorge’s lips settle against Dani’s own and he feels like he’s finally come home once again.  
  
They pull apart after a moment, Dani panting as he stares up at Jorge with widened eyes. “Jorge-”  
  
“I love you too, I always have and I always will,” Jorge whispers as he pulls Dani’s hand towards him, pulling off the wedding ring that belonged to the older man, the one that he hadn’t had the heart to take off. Dani smiles widely as Jorge slides the ring back onto his finger, before he presses another kiss to Jorge’s lips.  
  
“So we can destroy those papers?” Jorge whispers against Dani’s lips.  
  
“I already did,” Dani replies with a smile.  
  



End file.
